


Super Hooper

by MissClaraOswinOswald



Series: My Consulting Detective and Me [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Avengers AU, F/M, Marvel Universe, San Diego Comic-Con, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissClaraOswinOswald/pseuds/MissClaraOswinOswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper is Iron Woman, part of the Britsh Avengers, featuring Captain England (Mycroft Holmes), White Widow (Mary Watson) and Eagle-Eye (John Watson). Sherlock Holmes is desperate to get to know the identity of Iron Woman and is willing to go great lengths for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Hooper

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the Comic Con 2016 sketch featuring Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, Amanda Abbington, Louise Brealey and Rupert Graves. If you enjoyed this little fic, please leave kudos or comment!

"He is safe," She thought, sighing. The man in the bed in front of her was asleep in a surprisingly good state after a day like the one he just had.  
Molly Hooper put the iron mask back on and silently left 221b to return to her own apartment.

Mycroft Holmes was waiting for her when she arrived.

"Can't you give me a break?" She asked as the suit came off, "I did everything you asked me to do."

"Good," Mycroft answered, "How is he?"

"A bit ragged after today, but still in one piece," Molly turned around, "Jarvis, can you make me some coffee?"

"I will take care of it, ms. Hooper," Jarvis answered.

"Great," She said, "What do you want now, Mycroft?"

"I just need you to keep an eye on him, Molly. He isn't doing okay."

"I noticed that myself. I had to save him three times in the past two days. He was in situations that had a 100 percent chance of him getting effectively killed."

"What is your theory?"

"He's either suicidal and using drugs again or he's on a case higher than an eight."

"I'll be in touch," said Mycroft, and left.

"Your coffee is ready, ms. Hooper," Jarvis said.

Molly walked over to her coffee machine and took a sip.

"You know, sometimes I think you're the only normal man around here, Jarvis."

* * *

Molly went to Barts the next morning, knowing Sherlock would drop by; she'd promised him a human arm for an experiment. She took a deep breath before entering the lab. "You can do this, Molly. If you can fly around London in a massive iron suit to save the day, you can definitely face one man," She said to herself before pushing the door open.

"Good morning," Sherlock Holmes greeted her.

"Hello, Sherlock," Molly said, putting her bag on the lab table, "Your arm is in the fridge."

"I didn't come here for the arm, well, not only for the arm."

"Why did you come?"

"Have you heard of Iron Woman?" He asked.

"The female equivalent of Tony Stark, part of the so-called British Avengers? Why wouldn't I know her? She's been on the telly non-stop."

"I think she saved me," He said, "On several occasions, actually."

"Why are you telling me this?" Molly asked, trying her best to hide her nerves.

"I am about to do some very dangerous things," He said, "You won't interfere or try to prevent me from doing them."

"For Christ's sake, Sherlock, this isn't a game!" she exclaimed.

"Everything always is!"He yelled back, "You see, I need to find Iron Woman, Molly."

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because I want to kiss her," He answered. Then he left, without saying another word and without his arm. Molly sat down, crying her heart out.

"Why, why, why?" She whispered, "Why did he have to fall in love with the other woman?"

* * *

Molly called Mycroft after she had calmed down.  
"I know his current location. I suggest we all suit up," He told her.

"Do you really think that's necessary?"

"We need to make a statement, Molly. He needs to know that he can't provoke the British Avengers out of boredom."

"Fine, I'll see you later," She answered and hung up.

The group assembled near a train station in the outskirts of London.

"He's walking on the tracks," Mycroft said, "But I made sure no trains will arrive here this afternoon. How do I look?"

"Fine, Mycroft," Molly said, "Did you lose weight?"

"Gained muscle, actually," He answered, "Captain England needs to be in shape."

"If you say so," Mary said, playing with her gun, "Look at us. Captain England, White Widow, Iron Woman, and Eagle-Eye. We're sort of a cheap knock-off of the Avengers."

"We are doing okay," John said, "Maybe we can convince Thor to give Lestrade a Mjölnir."  
Sherlock sat on the tracks, waiting for a train to come.

"Finally," He said when he saw the British Avengers.

"Sherlock, why are you walking on the trails?" John asked.

"It's a case," He explained.

"Sherlock, please behave," Mycroft said.

Sherlock sighed. "You are Captain England? You're kidding, right?"

"I am afraid not, Sherlock." Mycroft pulled his mask off.

"Mary, John. You know why I am doing this."

"I actually have no idea," Mary answered, "You are endangering yourself."

"I need to find Iron Woman."

"It's insane, Sherlock," John said.

"I need to know who she is! She's saved me every goddamned time when I am acting recklessly!"

Molly sighed. "Jarvis, disable suit."

"Are you sure, boss?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes, I fear Moriarty's return has had more impact than we thought." The suit turned itself off and Molly stepped out of it.

"Molly," Sherlock said surprised.

"Yes, Sherlock,"Molly said, "I am Iron Woman."

"This makes sense," He said, "Why didn't I deduce this?"

"Because you were acting like a child," Mycroft said.

Molly approached him slowly and hugged him, the only thing that felt natural to do in this situation. The other British Avengers slowly walked away, knowing that Molly would handle this.

"I am sorry," He said, "I could have acted more mature."

"I'm glad you see that now. Trying to prevent you from getting killed is not my favorite activity."

He decided to kiss her. Softly and gently. She kissed him back.

"I have wanted to kiss you for a very long time, Super Hooper," Sherlock said.

"Then better kiss me again."


End file.
